Like Father Like Son
by cjfic
Summary: What would happen if Luffy was taken by his father before Shanks arrive? What if he was trained to battle the Goverment and the Marines? And what if he had a slight change of crew and a different ship? Find out in this epic story...
1. Chapter 1

Like Father Like Son

A young boy of the age of six left the local bar, called Patty's Bar, in the town of Fuusha Village. He was short, had black shaggy hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt that had an anchor on the front. The name of this boy? It was Monkey D. Luffy.

His brother, Portgas D. Ace had left just a couple of weeks ago to start his life at sea & his grandpa had been sent back to Marine HQ for a meeting with the rest of the vice-admirals. So that meant that he was home alone.

Luffy looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds approaching with the occasional lightning bolt. He ran back to his home on top of a nearby hill overlooking the sea.

It took about 5 minutes to reach his house & when he arrived he started closing shutters, bringing in washing, etc. After he had finished doing everything Luffy sat on the sofa reading a magazine called The _Pirate Times, _which talked about things happening in the pirate world such as new pirates, captured pirates, killed or disappeared pirates,etc.

The storm arrived and Luffy could hear the rain hitting his roof and the thunder that came after the flashes of lightning that came through the cracks in the floor. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Luffy walked to the front door and opened it. Their stood a tall man draped in a green robe, which covered every bit of his body except a part covering his face.

"Umm... Hello? Who are you?" asked Luffy.

A lightning bolt struck nearby and it illuminated the man's face. It was long and angular with a red tribal tattoo on the left side of his face. Somehow his face looked familiar to Luffy but he couldn't place it.

"Hello Luffy. My name is Monkey D. Dragon and I'm your father" replied the man. Luffy's eyes bulged and he realised where he'd seen this man's face, it was in a photo that Ace had before his grandpa came and burnt it.

Luffy started tearing up "You're my dad? Were have you been for the past six years of my life?"

"Yeah, I'm your dad. Well I kinda got sick of the corruption in the marines & the world government so I quit the marines leaving my admiral position behind and started gaining forces to wage war against the World Government so we can have true justice and I didn't want to lead my kids into a life were I didn't know if I was going to be attacked the next day I just couldn't"

"Then why are you here now?"

"Well now I have enough forces and a set base I can take you with me & we train together"

"OK, but first why do you think the marines are becoming corrupted?"

"Well they're used to be an island were they studied the Void Century, which is a century were there's nothing about: no books, no artefacts, no stories basically nothing at all except these big black blocks called Poneglyphs which were ancient texts describing the history of the Void Century but they're written in an ancient language and they're are scattered around the globe. The only people who could read the poneglyphs are the Ohara scholars but the Gorousei faked some law about trying a coup d'etat and obliterated the whole island and the people on it, only a little girl survived and because of that she was brandished a 79.000.000 belli bounty when she was only 8 years old"

"Bastards" whispered Luffy.

"Now now I know they're corrupted but not all of them are some still believe in true justice"

"Dad I want to battle the corrupt Government too!! But I also want to become a great pirate because aniki and I made a promise"

"Well then do both" said Dragon

"Both? How do I do that?"

"By becoming the strongest pirate in the world, the Pirate King and waging war against the world government defeating shibukai, vice-admirals, marines, strong pirates, etc"

"That sounds cool!! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT PIRATE KING!!"

"Can you be a bit less loud?" asked Dragon with a finger up his ear.

"Sorry. I'll just go and get my stuff"

"OK"

Luffy grabbed a rucksack & put in some clothes, some books he liked, a photo of him Makino, the Mayor, Ace and his grandpa & finally he grabbed his toy monkey called _Monkey. _After he had grabbed everything he returned to where his dad was.

"Dad, can I go and say goodbye to Makino?" Asked Luffy

"Of course. I wanted to go to see her too" replied Dragon whilst Luffy jumped up into the air shouting "Yataa!"

Dragon walked outside and Luffy followed him. Luffy's eyes started growing and growing. The reason? Well the storm that was so big and so fierce was becoming smaller and smaller right on top of his house and soon it was as if the storm never happened.

Dragon turned around and asked "What's the matter Luffy?"

"The storm, it just disappeared" replied Luffy.

"Ah, right. I haven't told you about my Devil Fruit powers yet have I?"

"Devil Fruit? What's that?" asked Luffy confused

"Devil Fruits or Akuma no Mi are rare fruits which give the eater of that fruit a special ability but in return they loose the ability to swim. There are three types of Devil Fruits: Paramecia, which give the user superhuman abilities such as to be able to turn their body into blades or the ability to control shadows, Zoan, which gives the ability to turn into either a full blown animal or a human-animal hybrid of the animal species eaten by the user such as bird, bison and falcon, & lastly Logia, which enables the user to become and control a natural element such as smoke, fire, lightning and sand. The most powerful fruits are the Logia but it all depends on how you use it and on which one you get. I have a Paramecia type fruit called Arashi Arashi no Mi which lets me control the weather" informed Dragon whilst Luffy looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"Cool" said Luffy, and then suddenly his face turned into a full-blown puppy eyed face.

"Dad can I have one? Pleaaaaaaaaase!!" asked Luffy.

Dragon was sceptical because he did not want his son loosing his ability to swim for the price of some stupid power that won't help him in a real battle. He thought about and then said "Ok, but only if I decide which one you have"

Luffy started jumping around screaming "Yay!! I'm gonna have a devil fruit!!"

"Calm down Luffy" said Dragon. Luffy paid no attention for a while but after 3 minutes he started to calm down.

They left Luffy's shack behind them and walked towards the village. Once there they approached a big house in the centre of the village. Dragon knocked on the door. A woman with a yellow bandana over her head with two green bands of hair falling out the front and wearing a red dress opened the door.

"Hello Luffy and who are you?" asked Makino, who was the bartender of the bar were Luffy went to eat and spend most of his time.

"I'm hurt Makino-chan that you don't remember little old' me" said Dragon playfully.

"Dragon? Is that you?"

"In the flesh. My you've changed quite a bit haven't you Makino-chan" said Dragon.

"Well duh, it's something called growing up. Something the by the look of it you haven't done, you're still as carefree" she replied.

"Ne, Makino-chan, why are you talking as if you were older & wiser than me I recall you being 2 years younger than me" he said whilst the waitress blushed. Her hand shot out and she punched Dragon's head, which flew to the floor anime style.

He shot straight up after he hit the floor and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Damn, your punches are as hard as usual" stated Dragon whilst she apologised over and over. Then she ran towards him and gave him a big hug. Dragon returned the hug. After a while they separated.

"So Makino-chan, what have you been up to?"

"Well you know, I've been working at the bar, helping the mayor around town oh and did I mention TAKING CARE OF YOUR CHILDREN" she said..well shouted the last part.

"Hehe....Sorry about that. But from now on you won't have too because I'm taking Luffy with me" he said.

"And what do you plan to do with him?"

"Well I was planning on training to be very strong and when he was 17 or 18 drop him back here with a ship and a small crew to start his life as a pirate"

"Sounds reasonable BUT if I found out that you treat Luffy or train him like your father does then you can be sure that I will track you down and beat you to a pulp ex-admiral or not" she said waving her fist around.

"Ma'm yes Ma'm!!" Dragon said in a joking manner.

"Quit your joking and get out of here before your dad arrives" she said.

"He's not coming back till next week we've got plenty of time" said the former admiral as if it wasn't a big problem.

"Yeah but the meeting ended early, something about Shicukai or something like that, he sent a message saying he would be back today" at this Dragon's mouth opened, he then started running back to his ship. A few houses down the road he came back running grabbed Luffy by the waist and ran as fast as he could. She then heard a shout of "Bye Makino-chan" from the father and the son.

She chuckled, shut the door and went back inside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After five minutes of running Dragon & Luffy arrived at a great big ship with men moving around transporting supplies and checking the ship, black sails and a black dragon as a figurehead.

"Men we're moving out my old man is coming back TODAY!! So work triple-time" shouted Dragon.

"Yes Sir" replied all of the men.

Luffy & his father walked onboard the ship and were greeted by a man, a woman & a little boy. The man was tall but shorter than Dragon & was quite well built. He had black shoulder length hair and a small goatee. His eyes were small and dark. The man was wearing black trousers, black boots and a robe similar to Dragon's but in dark blue.

The woman was of small and slender. She had dark violet hair set into two braids at the back. She was quite beautiful but her face was straight and without a smile. Her eyes were green and serious. She was wearing a robe similar to Dragon's but in yellow.

The little boy was short and looked to be the same age as Luffy if not a year younger. He had spiky raven coloured hair and large brown eyes. He was smiling sweetly. He was wearing a pair of grey shorts, a white t-shirt & black trainers.

"Captain" the man and the woman saluted.

"Stop being so formal guys!!" said Dragon.

"Sorry about that" said the man "It's just hard to forget the time at the marines"

"Ok. Luffy these are Stark, my first mate, Soifon, my second mate, & this is Grey Fullbuster who will be training with you" the revolutionary said referring to the man, woman and child respectively "Guys this is my second son Luffy"

They all shook Luffy's hand "Where's your first born?" asked the man known as Stark.

"I told you he left a few weeks"

"Did you?" asked the man confused.

"Yes I did" Dragon said irritated.

"Must have been sleeping with my eyes open" Stark said yawning.

Dragon turned towards Luffy and said " We will be on the ship for about 3 weeks before we reach our base in the Grand Line. So try to get to now Grey, ok?"

"Yes dad"

The father then activated his fruit powers and made some mist come down and cover the next few kilometres in front of them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Luffy was tucked up in his bunk bed sleeping soundly with Grey in the bed underneath him doing the same when a shout of "MARINES!!" came from the deck. Grey woke up but Luffy just kept on snoring. Grey pushed him hard but still nothing so he did something that would wake him up fast. He grabbed him and pulled him out of his bed and then let go letting him fall to the floor but as Luffy is still Luffy he kept on snoring.

"Dammit Luffy I thought you would want to see a Marine ship and then have some meat!" shouted Grey knowing that it would wake him up.

Suddenly Luffy jumped up from the floor and said "Meat? Where?" looking around the room trying to find his holy meat.

"There isn't any. But there's a marine ship outside do you want to check it out'" asked Grey.

"Of course!" said Luffy like it was obvious.

They walked out on deck and saw a giant ship approaching. It had a green painted hull, white sails and two white flags, on bearing a seagull with the word Marines under it & the other the world government symbol.

Dragon was shouting orders, men and women running around preparing guns and canons. A door opened and around ten fishmen came out of a room and jumped directly into the ocean. Dragon started calling apon his powers whilst Stark pulled out a katana. Then Dragon grabbed Stark & Soifon and willed the wind to lift them up and take them to the ship once there the fishmen jumped out of the ocean and they started attacking the marines.

The marine ship approached the _Dragon's Claw _and when it got close enough half of the revolutionaries jumped on. There wasn't much to do because between Dragon, Stark, Soifon and the fishmen they're was only around 100 men instead of the 600.

Dragon was fighting a commodore, Stark was battling a captain and Soifon was just battling away Marines right and left. After every marine was knocked out they went to do some pillaging.

After twenty minutes they came back on to the _Dragon's Claw _everybody with something, either swords, gunpowder, guns, food, even some money. It looked like that marine ship was a cargo ship.

Dragon was last to come back on the ship and under his arms there were two wooden chests. He approached the two little boy s and said "Let's go inside a minute guys I want to talk to you". The boys just nodded and walked towards Dragon's study followed closely by Dragon and Stark.

The study was basically a captain's quarters with it's little bed at the end of the room, but it also had a desk with maps, plans and other such things were laid out, a fireplace with a sofa near it, a globe with a patch coloured black with a name in silver that said "New World", a bookshelf full of books, a wardrobe & a little fridge were he kept fruit, drinks and other such things.

Grey and Luffy sat on the sofa whilst the captain and first mate of the ship stood in front of them.

"Luffy do you remember before we left your home, you said that you wanted a Devil Fruit power right?" Dragon said earning a nod from Luffy.

"Well we thought about and we think it's only fair that Grey get's one too" continued Stark earning another nod from the two boys saying that they understood.

"So as we just found two powerful Devil Fruits you guys are going to have them. We know which ones they are but so you guys don't start fighting we're going to put a number on each chest and then you guys grab a paper and whichever number you get is the one you will get understood?" asked Dragon.

"Yes" shouted Luffy whilst jumping up and grinning the famous D. grin. Grey was grinning broadly.

"But first we want to make sure you guys know the consequences. You will never be able to swim ever again, and you might have other weaknesses depending on the fruit" Stark said looking at them seriously.

"Yeah but in return we get a really cool power and I we can't swim we just don't fall in and that's it" shouted Luffy. Grey and Dragon smiled.

Stark then pulled out his hands with two papers inside, Luffy grabbed one and the Grey grabbed the other. Dragon put the two chests on the floor one with the number one engraved into it and the other with the number two engraved into it. Luffy opened his folded paper and looked at the number it had the number two on it he then looked at Grey's which had the number one.

They walked towards the chests holding the pieces of papers in they're hands. Luffy opened his first and inside sat a purple ball with black swirls. He looked at it first and then ate it all in one bite. He coughed a bit due it got a bit stuck in his mouth but then he felt fine like if nothing had happened.

"Tou-san are you sure that was a Devil Fruit? I don't feel any different" said Luffy disappointed.

"Well what were you expecting a brilliant show of lights where when it finished you were transformed into some superhero?" asked Dragon sarcastically at which Luffy blushed.

"You did, didn't you?!!" shouted Dragon.

Meanwhile Grey opened his and looked at his fruit. It was a green pineapple with red swirls. Luffy stopped arguing and looked at Grey's fruit.

"That looks boring" he said. Grey just shrugged thinking that Luffy's looked more boringand ate the fruit in tiny bites. He didn't really mind the sour taste he thought about the power he would gain out of this and he would be closer to gaining revenge on that hoody wearing vice-admiral who destroyed his life.

When he had finished eating the fruit Stark pulled out two copies os some book and opened them in two different places one showing Luffy's fruit and the other showing Grey's.

Luffy's was called _Gomu Gomu no Mi _& Grey's was called _Maruchi Maruchi no Mi._

"Ok, Grey is a Paramecia type fruit that allows you to multiply anything, such as amount, strength, speed, intelligence, weight, ability, life span, senses, size, etc. But you can only do a maximum of 10 things at once and every thing you have at the same time his harder to control. You can also only have for a certain time limit but it's not known what the time limit is and if you can expand it" said Stark.

"Luffy your fruit is also a Paramecia type and it changes your body into rubber which means bullets and cannonballs will just bounce off you, it allows you to stretch your body parts and pain does not affect you as much" Dragon said showing Luffy how is face, arms and neck stretched.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!" shouted Luffy at the top of his lungs, which woke Garp from his sleep back in Luffy's old village, Fuusha Village.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After three weeks of travelling by sea the _Dragon's Claw_ finally arrived at the island of Paladego in the Grand Line after going through multiple storms, stopping at weird islands and attacking marine ships, sea kings and other creatures.

Luffy and Grey learned the basics of they're powers and tried them out a bit. Luffy's dad had told them that they would meet there sensei when they arrived.

Everybody started unloading stuff from the ship whilst the captain, the first and second mate and the two kids walked off the ship and directly towards a group of men waiting for them.

"Dragon-sama, Stark-sama was your trip successful?" asked the man in front of the group.

"Yes and no, but mostly yes" said Dragon "My second son, Luffy, has come with me but my first son had already left the village. Luffy will train here along with the young Grey, who is the only survivor of the Kumpa island massacre for the next 10 years and then they will become a revolutionary crew of pirates"

The man bowed at Dragon and then led towards the castle. Once there Dragon, Luffy & Grey went to the private training ground were there was a man meditating. This man had brown dreadlocks held into a ponytail. He had a scar running down his right eye and he wore some brown trousers, a brown jacket and a brown scarf. On his feet he wore traditional samurai sandals and in his lap rested a giant Claymore sword.

Dragon approached him and without even looking he said "Hello Dragon". Dragon pouted at being found out and asked "How did you know it was me?"

"Well I heard some soldiers shouting _Dragon-sama has returned from his trip _and as you told me before you left that you were going to find your sons I suspected that you wanted me to train them" said the man opening his eyes and grinning at Dragon.

Dragon turned to Grey and Luffy and said "Boys this is Reiji and he's going to be your new sensei"

To Be Continued....

* * *

**Hello!!!**

**Well this is the Prologue for _Like Father Like Son _and it's basically going to be Luffy with diferent characters and diferent ships. Some original characters will still be there but not all.**

**Grey is from the manga _Fairy Tail_ but only the character's appearance not powers or personality. Smae with Stark and Soifon who are from the manga _Bleach_.**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo everyone!!

I know that you have been waiting for new chapters but I just haven't had time with exams, basketball training, meeting my friends, school, death of a boy at school, new ideas constanly entering my mind that I have to write down or I would forger, etc... And because of that, I will not write more chapters I'm putting up my stories for grabs. Whoever wants to continue writing them just send me a PM telling me. And in adition I might write new stories of one chapter and if anybody wants to continue those they can.

Thanks to everybody

CJFIC


End file.
